Yoshi Vs Mario
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: At the request of Master Hand and Crazy Hand for the upcoming Smash tournament, Dr. Hoshi and Bowser both host a twostock match between Yoshi and Mario. Will either Mario or Yoshi become the victor of this twostocked match? Read, enjoy, and find out!


**Yoshi Vs. Mario**

By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus

Yoshizilla: You know what I learned? I learn that reviews don't matter - as long as what you believe in what you write, then you'll succeed. Hey, there's a particular good reason why _**Yoshi's First Adventure**_, _**Yoshi Kart**_, and _**The Days of the Super Smash Brothers**_ - my most successful and most well-known fanfics on the entire site of Fanfiction Net - have done so well. Anyway, here's another wonderful one-shot for all you Yoshi and Smash fans out there. ENJOY!!! (bows, blows kisses, and runs off the stage)

Disclaimer: (groans and drops newspaper, folding his arms in an annoyed manner) Yoshi, Bowser, and Mario all belong to Nintendo. So does Super Smash Brothers, But not Doctor Harryhausen Howard Hoshi or Nintendo City. They are owned by (and have originated from) Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus. (pouts) NOW STOP BUGGING ME AND GO DO SOMETHING WITH YOUR LIVES, YOU SELF-RIGEOUS FOOLS!!!! (storms off the stage, grabbing his newspaper as he leaves)

PS: That was NOT a pathetic attempt to increase the word count further to get your full attention to this fanfic. THIS is a pathetic attempt to increase the word count further to get your full attention to this fanfic. Heh heh heh. Morons.

--------------

It was your typical warm and sunny day in Nintendo City, in the center was Oval Park, the location of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, blah blah blah...

"Get up! Get up! It's time for your annual match up, people!"

Yoshi yawned loudly as he fell out of his top bunk bed and onto the floor. Getting up, he dusted himself, and the stumbled out of his room, walking down the hallway. bobbing to the left and right. After falling down the staircase, he got back on his feet, shaking his hand, and exiting the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, to see Dr. Hoshi and Bowser waiting for him. He sighed, and asked, "Okay, what is it?"

Dr. Hoshi looked at Bowser, and nodded. Bowser nodded back, and the giant Koopa King grabbed Yoshi, taking him to the western side of the mansion, and tossing the green Yoshisaurus on the stage.

Yoshi got up and dusted himself, to see Mario standing front the northern end of the stage, getting ready for the fight. He blinked, and then angrily placing his hands on his hips, turning around to Bowser and Dr. Hoshi and then protesting, "Are you serious!? I'm not fighting Mario!"

"You have to." Growled Dr. Hoshi, giving Yoshi a glare straight to the eyes, "Master Hand and Crazy Hand have decided to have all of the Super Smash Brothers train for the upcoming tournament, and you have to get off your lazy butt and train! Besides, Bowser already had his match." He looked at Bowser, chuckling and smiling. "Isn't that right, Bowser?"

Bowser gave Dr. Hoshi a thumbs up. "Yeah, you tell him, doctor!"

Yoshi sighed, looking down at his shoes and then looked up at Mario. "Well...let's get this over with."

Mario grinned, taunting Yoshi as he got ready for the match. "With pleasure!" The red Italian plumber said without his stereotypical Italian accent.

Dr. Hoshi and Bowser got to the right side of the stage, both of them raising their hands. "Two stocks! Ready...GO!!!" The two reptilian Super Smash Brothers called out, as Mario and Yoshi ran towards each other and jumped into the air.

Yoshi started to use his flutter kicks on mario, pinning him down. As Mario got pinned to the ground, he got back up, and grabbed Yoshi. He then started to spin Yoshi around, and tossed the green Yoshisaurus off the stage. Yoshi grabbed the ridge of the stage, and he got back up. He cried out a war cry and started to toss Yoshi eggs at Mario.

Mario blocked the eggs in his shield, and he then started to hurl fireballs. Yoshi grabbed the fireballs with his tongue and swallowed them, getting closer to the red, heroic Italian plumber. Yoshi then grabbed Mario with his tongue and tossed him into the air. Mario came back down and POUNDED Yoshi on the head with a down-to-the-Earth punch, pinning Yoshi. Yoshi got back up, shook his head, and whacked Mario across the legs with his tail whack. Mario grabbed Yoshi by the tail and started to spin him again, releasing the green Yoshisaurus into the air. As Yoshi came back down, Mario punched upwards, using the coins popping up to harm Yoshi more. Yoshi fell back down, moaning in pain as Mario slid kicked the green Yoshisaurus off the stage.

Bowser raised his hand and called out "Out! One stock for Yoshi!"

Yoshi fumed. He started to toss Yoshi eggs at Mario again, but this time, he reflected the eggs with his yellow cape. Yoshi jumped out of the way to avoid the eggs, and he then head-butted into Mario, sending the red Italian plumber back. Mario dusted his cap, but was swallowed up by Yoshi again, and then was turned into an egg. Yoshi jumped up into the air and started whacking Mario several times with his tail, before preparing a head ram. Mario busted out of the Yoshi egg, and he was rammed by Yoshi, soaring into the sky and crashing down on the soft, green grass.

Dr. Hoshi raised his hand and shouted out, "Out! One stock for Mario!" He then added, clearing his throat, "It's a one-on-one tie for Mario and Yoshi. Who will ultimately be the victor of this two-stock match?"

Yoshi got on his two hands and sprung kicked Mario, sending the red Italian plumber off the stage. Mario got back up, and grabbed a fire flower lying on the stage, using it and sending flames at Yoshi. Yoshi screamed and started running around the stage screaming as the flames burned him, but he then grabbed a barrel and chucked it towards Mario, who Dodged it, and the barrel instead hit the sandbag, sending it blasting into the air.

"What did I ever do to deserve this cruel, cruel fate, oh dear lord in the heavens?" Asked the Sandbag as it was seen blasting into the horizon of the sky-rising buildings of Nintendo City, the sun burning brightly in the sky.

Yoshi head-butted into Mario again, but this time Mario kicked Yoshi in the stomach. Yoshi held his stomach in pain, and Mario drop kicked the green Yoshisaurus. As Yoshi got up, Mario started to spin around, using his B Tornado, which sent Yoshi spiraling in the air and crashing down on the soft green grass. Wincing in pain, his left foot twitching, and which revenge in his mind, Yoshi slowly got up, turned his head crookedly towards Mario, and growled angrily.

Mario gulped, sweatdropping as he took a step back. Yoshi pounded his chest several times, and then jumped up onto the stage, running towards Mario. The green, enraged Yoshisaurus grabbed the red, scared Italian plumber by his long, red tongue and swallowed him, before jumping up into the air and throwing up the plumber (not literally, you sickos), down on the ground, and then started to rapidly flutter kick Mario. Mario screamed in pain as Yoshi repeated to kick Mario down on the stage through his fluttering, and both Bowser and Dr. Hoshi winced as Yoshi finished off with a head smash down, causing Mario to flip into the air and fall back on the stage, wheezing as Yoshi ran towards him and WHACKED him across the face with his tail, causing the severely injured red Italian plumber to fall off the stage and on the soft, green grass, being knocked unconscious.

Yoshi breathed heavily, and he took out a random napkin out of nowhere and wiped his forehead, smiling with pride as he looked at Bowser and Dr. Hoshi, who clapped and cheered for the tired green Yoshisaurus.

"Congratulations!" Cheered Bowser, who was happy that Mario, his arch nemesis, was defeated in battle. "You have beaten Mario, and have won the prize for the two-stock match!"

Dr. Hoshi came up onto the stage, and he approached Yoshi, holding a trophy full of different, delicious fruits. "Yoshi, you have earned this," The highly intelligent, elder purple Yoshisaurus stated, smiling as he adjusted his light-blue glasses with his right hand while holding the trophy filled with delicious fruits with his left hand.

Yoshi gasped, and he hugged Dr. Hoshi, taking the trophy full of delicious fruits and holding it up in the air, laughing as he looked up to the sky, the sun shining proudly on the stage.

And so, Yoshi managed to defeat Mario in an epic two-stocked match, and has won something that was worth fighting for.

**THE END**

Now go read **Yoshi's First Adventure**, I mean, **Yoshi Kart**, I mean,** The Days of the Super Smash Brothers**. (crickets) Fine, don't read them. It's just shameless advertising of my own fanfics in my own fanfic. JERKS!!!!!!!


End file.
